teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyro
The Pyro is a strong unit than can be quite a surpise attacker if used correctly. Team Fortress 2 The Pyro is an offensive (but with great defensive ability) class. He carries a flamethrower, Shotgun and a Fire Axe. He wears a fireproof suit, and a gas mask, thus his voice and nationality is indistinguishable. Health: 175 Attack: Average to Strong Defense: Weak Ability: Lasting Flames (Flamethrower burns enemies for up to 10 seconds after they have been attacked by it, usually killing the person unless he seeks medical attention or a body of water). Although the Pyro can kill anything easily with in range and has a good health amount, in long range he's as good as dead. This means although he will run over the Scout and Spy; the Soldier, Demoman and Sniper will easily take him out because of their long range weapons. Heavy, Engineer, and Medic classes can usually run from his flames while shooting at him, thus making ambushes essential. Against another Pyro, the Shotgun is best as the Pyro's suit prevents being lit on fire, though the direct damage from the flamethrower itself still occurs. The Pyro's main weapon is his flamethrower, which appears to be constructed from a propane tank, an old gas pump, a shower-head and other assorted plumbing parts; the overall appearance of the weapon is a very unique, 'homebrewed' effect. The Flamethrower weapon deals massive damage in close quarters, but has a phenomenally short range. This means that an enemy can quickly move out of harms way to pick off the hapless Pyro. The shotgun can eliminate foes at greater distances, although it still has a very short range. Team Fortress Classic Health: 100 units (average) Armor: 150 units (tough) Speed: Average Weapons: Incendiary Rocket Launcher (Cannon) Flamethrower, Shotgun, Crowbar Special Grenade: Napalm Special Abilities: Flame-Retardant; Lasting Flames In TFC, The Pyro is marked by his team-colored flame-resistant hazard suit and opague face-plate, as well as the large fuel tanks on his back. The Pyro has his flamethrower which functions similar to how it does in TF2, but his other weapons change. He is equipped with an incindiary rocket launcher that, if it does not kill its target outright (and it very rarely does. More on that later), it litters the impact site with flames that catch enemies on fire like the flamethrower. The pyro is also equipped with napalm grenades that work the same way that the rocket launcher does. In addition, a Pyro is resistant to being set on fire by other Pyros, just like in TF2. Players who have started with Team Fortress Classic will notice a significant boost to the damage the Pyro can do when playing TF2, in exchange for taking away what little range he had. TFC pyros were primarily a 'divide and conquer' class, designed only to confuse and frustrate the enemy, as no weapon in his arsenal could easily kill a player outright. For instance, one could take two direct hits from the Incindiary Cannon and still walk away from it to keep fighting. Pyros in TFC are better off pairing with a HWGuy to confuse and distract the enemy while his partner rips into them with his minigun. When confronting a Pyro in TFC, the same rules as in TF2 apply: Keep your distance. The Incendiary Cannon isn't as powerful as it looks or sounds, and is in fact slower than the Soldier's rocket launcher. Strafe and pick off the Pyro before you get burned or grenaded. Category:Classes